1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chip package and fabrication method thereof, and in particular relates to an optoelectronic device chip package and fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical-electronic devices such as light sensing devices or light emitting devices play an important role for image capture or lighting applications. These optical-electronic devices are widely used in electronic products such as digital cameras, digital video recorders, mobile phones, solar cells, screens, illumination elements, and so on.
Along with advancements in technological development, requirements for light sensing precision of light sensing devices or light emitting precision of light emitting devices have increased.